1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to container systems for managing, nails, screws and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Small items such as nails, screws, rivets, bolts, and nuts commonly used in large quantities in construction come in a variety of sizes. These small objects must be managed; that is, kept in a manner that they are not lost or comingled and can be easily used. Currently, many users of these small objects use jars or cans for storing these objects and a standard "carpenter's pouch" on a work belt for holding a ready supply for immediate use. A carpenter's pouch is a canvas or leather bag, sometimes with more than one compartment, that can be filled with nails, screws and the like. The carpenter's pouch flattens for storage but will bulk out when filled. Filling involves dumping a supply of the objects of choice into the pouch while holding the pouch open. When the last few nails or screws are left in the pouch, they cannot be easily seen without holding the pouch open. Alternatively, gropping in the bottom of the pouch for these last items can result in scratches to the fingers of the user.
Containers are of course well known as are boxes for storing a number of individual containers. See for example liu's Cabinet for storing Small Parts Such As Bolts, Screws or the Like, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,193. Also well known are belts and "kits" for small items such as Sisk's Stapling Kit, U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,915, and Trumpower, II's Utility Belt, U.S. Pat. Pat. 4,747,527.
However, there is a need for a system for managing small objects that provides not only storage for a variety of objects in a secure and convenient manner but also allows use of those objects in conjunction either with a carpenter's pouch or work belt.